


Green Eyes

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Happy Holidays, You Heathens! [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Themed, M/M, Mpreg, light angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: It was just a drunken encounter, nothing special or serious. Just too many vodka shots at one of Kenny’s parties and deep, sea green eyes.





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PBJellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/gifts).



> So this fic has mpreg in it, I like to write it and some of my friends like to read it. All good if thats not for you, this fic was written as a gift for pbjellie anyway.

Tweek liked nothing about this. He thought as he reached as high as his aching feet would allow him. More than anything in the world he would’ve loved to be at home, resting, complaining, sleeping, anything other than being here. He didn’t like work on a good day, but work will always be a necessary evil. Today though, it was the week before Christmas, everybody and their dog was out shopping and tearing through the store. The store that Tweek was struggling to keep presentable, the store that he was going to have to stay behind to tidy up, the store he was beginning to feel like he lived in these days. Being nearly eight months pregnant wasn’t helping any of this. 

 

If Tweek had had the means he wouldn’t be working. Hell, in an ideal world he’d be thirty, married to somebody rich and excited to be bringing in a new life - not stressed. But nothing about this situation was ideal, Tweek is nineteen, works in a minimum wage hell and is completely alone. He lied to his manager about his due date (in fact he lied to everyone, for months, about being pregnant in the first place), his manager just thinks he’s bigger than average and Tweek intends to keep it that way. To keep working until he is physically removed. He doesn’t have enough money to even consider taking a break, and everyone in retail knows Christmas is where the money is. 

 

His parents always said he’d amount to nothing, so there’s no way in this universe he’s going back to them. Not when he spent so long trying to escape, he wasn’t going back, not for anything. He couldn’t let his kid be brought into that environment, he might be poor and young, but he genuinely loves his baby and he knows he’ll do a better job than his parents did. 

 

He hadn’t tried too hard to find the guy who knocked him up either, Tweek doesn’t remember him very well anyway. It was just a drunken encounter, nothing special or serious. Just too many vodka shots at one of Kenny’s parties and deep, sea green eyes. And well, actively looking for the guy meant facing up to what was happening, it was easier just to wear baggy clothes and act like everything was normal than try to figure out the mess that his life had become. Kenny kept offering him random names and descriptions to try and jog his memory but Tweek ignored him. He knew he’d know the dude if he saw him in the street, he just wasn’t sure he  _ wanted  _ to. 

 

It’s nearly closing time and Tweek can’t bring himself to compete with the slew of customers currently messing up his best efforts at keeping the store in order. Instead he stands behind the register, idle, and waits to close. It’s too embarrassing trying to bend down to fold things or to reach up for things in racks. People keep staring at him with pitying eyes. He’s got a lot of  _ “surely you’re not fit to be working?”’ _ s or  _ “you poor thing, you must be about to pop” _ ’s. It’s more humiliating than it is anything else, he doesn’t like being reminded of the desperate situation he’s currently in. Although, it’s kind of impossible to ignore, the kid is too big for that now and Tweek can feel every kick or restless wriggle. When he’s at work all he wants to do is sleep, but when he’s home he can’t do so, the discomfort too much. 

 

He’s even started to get what he assumes is Braxton Hicks, they don’t worry him, he’s had them for a while now. They’re mild and more just uncomfortable than anything - he only worries that they mean the real thing is around the corner. The baby can’t come early, he needs this time to work, to save, he just needs the kid to stay put until after Christmas. 

 

When the kid does come, it’s still not going to be great. There’ll be no money coming in, and all Tweek has is a gritty one bedroom apartment. He’s just going to share his own bed with the baby, and most of the clothes and diapers he has were kindly donated by Kenny. He just needs to get through Christmas, there’ll be more money after Christmas. He’ll buy the baby more things once he’s worked through this Christmas peak - the kid just needs to stay in, preferably until after the new year. 

 

He spends the majority of the stores opening ringing people up, people always want  _ stuff.  _ Tweek supposes if he was rich he’d probably go ham buying his baby things too, but he doesn’t have the luxury to be overindulgent this Christmas. Some kids will be getting iPhones but Tweek will be getting a baby. And his baby will be getting lots of love, he hopes that’s enough. 

 

Eventually the customers begin to trickle down until there’s only a few left. Tweek groans, thinking about how he’s going to have to get down on his knees and fold all those t-shirts. Everything already hurts  _ so much.  _ He doesn’t want to be doing that in front of the customers, so he just loiters until there’s only one left - and this one guy won’t go away. Tweek keeps feeling his eyes on him but when he turns to make eye contact, or put on his  _ “can I help you?”  _ Schtick the dude keeps ducking away. 

 

He sneaks up on the dude from behind and taps the guy on the shoulder, ready to politely ask him to leave so he can close the store already. But when the guy turns around the words die in his throat -  _ it’s him.  _

 

Tweek would know him anywhere, the guy has the most beautiful green eyes Tweek has ever had the pleasure of looking into. They’ve got specks of blue and ocean green waves - he’d know those eyes anywhere. 

They both blink at one another, dumbfounded for a good five seconds before the guy speaks.

 

“You’re really,  _ really  _ pregnant” he blurts.

 

“Shit, I didn’t  _ -hnn-  _ realise!” Tweek snaps, folding his arms and frowning. 

 

“Is it… were you gonna tell me?” He stammers, small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

 

“What makes you think it’s yours” Tweek replies, still glaring.

 

“Math” he states bluntly. “I’ve seen you working here before, I’ve been too scared to ask you if…”

 

“Fuck off” Tweek says, but the emotion wavering in his voice as he speaks gives him away. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He says, sounding almost pleading.

 

“Because I don’t know you! I don’t know your name or anything about you!  _ -gah!- _ ” He shrieks.

 

“I left you my number?!” He counters “don’t you remember?”

 

“No you didn’t” Tweek hisses. He doesn’t want to admit he probably wouldn’t have called him anyway. Pregnancy has been his own private hell and he’s wanted to do nothing more than hide over the last not quite eight months. 

 

“Yes I did! I put it in your phone… under Craig” he insists. Tweek feels himself shrink in a little bit. 

 

“You… what?”

 

“Check your contacts” he says, stone certain.

 

Tweek does as he’s told, fishing out the phone from his pocket and scrolling through the contacts until he finds C. And there he is - Craig. Green eyed boy, the father of his baby, the boy he’d only ever encountered the once. 

 

“I saw you working here last week” Craig says “I don’t usually come into this shop, but uh, I just happened to catch a glimpse of you and… well” he gestures to Tweek’s belly “I did the math and it adds up… I had to come ask you.”

 

“You don’t think I’m some  _ -nghh-  _ slut who sat on every dick he saw that weekend?” Tweek asks sarcastically. It’s not really aimed at Craig, more at the people who’ve talked shit about him and how he didn’t know who the father is. 

 

“I don’t assume those kind of things about people… I knew there was a possibility and that’s enough for me” he sighs. 

 

“Shit” Tweek says “well… I guess I would have  _ -nnn-  _ told you, if I’d have remembered your name” he bites his tongue, knowing he probably wouldn’t have told him anyway. 

 

“Well I’ve been worrying about this all week and it’s made me realise that if I  _ do  _ have a kid out there - which you’ve just confirmed I do, I can’t leave that kid, and you, to fend for yourselves… I want to help you… somehow” he rambles “I don’t know how but… I can’t just leave my kid…”

 

“Okay” Tweek said, shifting his weight awkwardly, his hips were really beginning to ache. He knew the feeling though, he’d had months of this kid growing in his belly to get attached - there’s no way he could leave the baby to fend for itself either. He was kind of amazed that Craig could feel it too, seeing as he’d known about the baby for about a week. 

 

“I’m not really expecting anything from  _ -ah-  _ you” Tweek tacks on, he knows he shouldn’t let his guard down, not even to the green eyes he let in that night. Not again. 

 

“We’re gonna figure something out” Craig says “I have a job, it’s probably about the same pay as yours but… I’m not hopeless.”

 

“Maybe” Tweek says, although silently, he hopes the baby has green eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
